Tarble
is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball franchise. He makes his debut (and ultimately, his only appearance) in the 2008 film Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, the first film adaptation of Dragon Ball Z since 1995's Wrath of the Dragon. He is the estranged brother of Vegeta, and husband to a peculiar alien named Gure. Tarble and his brother Vegeta's names may be a loose pun on the word 'vegetable.' Biography At an early age, Tarble was ordered by his father, King Vegeta, to be sent to a remote planet on the grounds that he lacked the aggression and fighting skills required to be a Saiyan warrior, classifying Tarble a low-class Saiyan. It is on this planet that Tarble presumably meets his wife, Gure[. His appearance in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! shows that his personality is somewhat gentle, compared to the ruthlessness of the average Saiyan. Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Tarble, accompanied by Gure, flee to Earth to seek Vegeta's assistance in defeating the brother duo Abo and Kado, former henchmen of Frieza whom Tarble confesses have since become as powerful as their master and have been terrorizing his home. Abo and Kado pursue Tarble and Gure to Earth using Saiyan Pods, where Trunks and Goten are unleashed on the two. After struggles from both sides, Abo and Kado fuse into Aka, prompting Trunks and Goten to fuse into Gotenks and incite another battle. When Aka begins to demonstrate more significantly devastating power, Goku and Vegeta prepare to destroy him. The two Saiyans playfully compete to be the one to destroy Aka. However, a trick Goku plays on Vegeta results in Goku's successfully being the one to vanquish Aka. Special abilities Tarble's fighting techniques are unknown, although it's unlikely that his combat skill delves beyond that of the average low-class Saiyan, as evidenced by his exile from Planet Vegeta and his decision to travel the lengths of outer space to ask his brother's aid in battle against Abo and Kado. However, when Tarble reaches Earth and the Z Fighters sense his presence, Android 18 announces that she, "senses a powerful ki approaching." however it is possible she was referring to Abo and Kado As have most Saiyans with the notable exceptions of Goku and Vegeta, Tarble's tail remains intact, meaning he is capable of transforming into a Great Ape. Curiously, Tarble does not appear to wrap his tail around his waist, a common practice among Saiyans. This may be due to his exile, and consequently not learning proper Saiyan mannerisms (for example, having grown up on Earth, Goku also did not practice wrapping his tail around his waist). Trivia * Further diluting his background, Tarble has a physique which makes him appear teen-aged. However, as it is certain that his father died when his brother Vegeta was five years old, Tarble can be no more than five years younger than Vegeta. This puts Tarble's age somewhere in the late 30's at the time of his appearance. As there is a five-year age gap between himself and Vegeta, as well as two extra years Vegeta gains from his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, putting Vegeta's age at 46, it is suggested that Tarble is 39 years old in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. * Tarble is voiced by Masakazu Morita, who also voices Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach, and Pegasus Saint in the Saint Seiya series. Prior to Morita's role as the character, Pegasus Saint was voiced by Tōru Furuya, who also voices Yamcha in the Dragon Ball franchise. * Tarble is a combined name pun with Vegeta, Vegeta + Tarble = Vegetable. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Masakazu Morita es:Table Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Saiyans